


plethora of bears

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen finds a bag of gummy bears.





	plethora of bears

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially this is a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

Red. Gummy. Bears. 

Jensen looks down again at the Ziploc bag in his hand to make sure he’s not hallucinating, but no. There’s a bag full of red gummy bears that he found on the sofa in their movie room.

“Hey, Jay?” Jensen questions, calling out for Jared who is preparing popcorn for their horror movie marathon planned for tonight.

“Yeah, babe?” his husband replies absentmindedly, focused on making sure no kernels are burnt to a crisp but yet they all pop. He’s not even looking at Jensen, eyes trained on the pan in front of him. It’s all kinds of adorable, if Jensen is totally honest with himself.

“What’s this?” Jensen asks, holding up the bag in demonstration. Jared turns off the stove and pours the popcorn in a big bowl, and the rest in a small bowl. He then tosses some M&Ms on top of the small bowl and gives it a shake. Jensen holds in a grimace – he knows the routine of things, but the M&Ms thing still gets to him even if Jared swears by it. He must really love the man.

Jared finally looks up at the bag and he raises an eyebrow at Jensen. It’s Jensen’s token move and he’d be offended if it didn’t look so damn good on him.

“They’re gummy bears, Jensen,” he says as if speaking to a child.

“Duh, smartass. I mean why are there only red ones in this bag?” Jensen shakes the bag for emphasis. 

“Because they’re your favorite,” Jared responds with a shrug, walking over with the bowls of popcorn. He says it like it’s as simple as that. Like it’s no big deal that Jared probably had to painstakingly dig through a plethora of bags to find only the red gummy bears and pick them out for Jensen. Jared probably ate the rest or hid them somewhere around the house for later, like a squirrel and his nuts. 

Jensen shakes his head fondly, because it was clearly that easy to just do something for Jensen. Because they’re husbands and it just seemed like a nice thing to do. Jared looks up at Jensen expectantly, munching on his weird concoction, waiting for Jensen to be ready to they can start the movie. Jensen moves the bowl and sits astride Jared’s lap, knees on either side of him. 

“What the,” Jared starts, but Jensen kisses him soundly, fingers threading through the forever silky locks and the other hand cupping his jaw. He can taste the sweet and salty combination and it’s not half bad this way. 

“You’re. The. Best. Husband. Ever,” Jensen says between pecks, kissing Jared on the neck, the collarbone, behind his ear (resulting in a delightful shiver), the tip of his nose, and his favorite mole high on his cheek.

“I better be your only husband ever, Ackles,” Jared jokes, pulling him into another kiss, one hand spanning his lower back and the other on his waist.

“Keep feeding me gummy bears, and I think we can make that happen,” Jensen tells him with a wink, climbing off and grabbing his bag as well as the bowl of popcorn. Jared just shakes his head, leans over for a quick kiss and gets the remote. 

“You’re a menace.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Jensen loves how easy it always is between them, and he really is so lucky to have someone as thoughtful like Jared in his life. As the scene starts on screen, Jensen rises up a little to whisper in Jared’s ear.

“It’s Ackles-Padalecki, by the way.”

The gorgeous grin forming on Jared’s face could power cities.


End file.
